Future Dreams
by LittleDraco
Summary: when Chris goes back to the past to talk to his younger self about the dreams he is about to receive


**Disclaimer: I own Charmed… just kidding sadly I own nothing. **

Piper was in the kitchen one afternoon cooking the family dinner. There were many things she didn't have to worry much about, like the fact that demons will not be coming into the mannor now that the twice blessed was only sixteen, or that the demons knew it was suicide. Piper was in deep thought, tomorrow was Chris's fourteenth birthday, is he going to ok, is he going to be able to deal with a once evil brother. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed what had caught on fire. Piper quickly grabbed the pan and placed it in the sink, she was just lucky that the boys were not back from there grandpa place and Leo was still at magic school, so there was time to start again. Half an hour later the vegetables were all done now it was time to cook up the pork the family were having.

"Would you like any help?" a mysterious voice asked and Piper just stood there for a moment when realizing who that voice was. It was a voice she knew too well, she hears the voice everyday this one seem older. Slowly turning to find an older version of her youngest son standing in the door way. "Chris" with a small paused Piper continued "What are you doing here." It's not like she didn't want him around or anything but Chris was known as the walking book of shadows… of time travel and his most famous for his line "future consequences."

"Well I was hoping to find little me here I wanted to talk to... me, about something that is going to start tomorrow. The bad dreams I will have and they last until my twenty third birthday, there about the other timeline. I wanted to tell him to come to you about it because I never did and wish I did. But since they aren't here I could tell you, and I didn't wanna come all this way and not see you. " Chris replied with his long story and finally walking over to his mother and giving the hug they just needed at the time.

The sound of orbs could be heard in the conservatory and two boys laughing towards each other. This was when Piper called out to them. "Wyatt can you get ready for dinner and go get your father and Chris." Pausing to look at the older version of Chris while smiling "can you please come here." While older Chris leaned over and whispered with a cheeky smile "but I am here' and Piper couldn't help herself by giving him a playful hit in the arm.

"Yea mom." Little Chris replied not noticing the other guy next to her was really an older version of himself.

"Chris there is someone who has risked me grounding in the future, who wants to speak with you.' Piper asked him.

"Sure, what's going on wait what do you mean risk grounding?" Little Chris asked.

"Wow I can't believe you don't recognize your own self." Older Chris and little Chris just looked at him he couldn't believe that he was going to become this man that was standing in front of him.

This was when Chris begins to look sad through his eyes. "These dreams you're going to be receiving starting tomorrow are going to scare you, I chose the mistake to be afraid of them and not talk about them to anyone, and I felt alone and scared and unloved. These dreams are from another timeline, a timeline that once existed but not anymore and you will remember everything when you wake up, but if you need anyone to talk to about this our mom will always be there. Memory's like these don't ever leave us."

"Chris I want you to know that you can talk to me about these dreams whenever they seem to bother you." Piper ask her younger son.

"Don't worry I will mom." Chris told his mother.

Piper then turned to Chris and asked "So, are you going to say around for dinner?"

"Shouldn't, but I'm going to." Chris answered back with a small smile. Piper knew that Chris couldn't say no to her cooking.

Five minutes later Wyatt orbed in with his father Leo and the first thing Leo noticed was there was one extra seat at the table. Wyatt ran upstairs to the bathroom to find a stranger washing his hands. Of cores Wyatt didn't know that this person was his younger brother. As soon as Wyatt opens the door and Chris had looked towards him Wyatt placed up his shield and flung Chris across the bathroom and hitting his head on the wall Wyatt had called out for his mother "MOM, DEMON." The moment Piper ran into the bathroom the first thing she noticed was Chris laying on the ground with blood coming out of the corner of his head, still awake and Piper didn't look happy one bit. The fact that her son just attacked his own brother and that he was bleeding. "WYATT HEAL HIM RIGHT NOW" Piper basically screamed at her son.

"Who is he?" Wyatt asked starting to look scared

"Wy, would you throw me across the room."

"No.

"Well you just did" Chris replied not wanting to look at his brother in the eyes.

"Wyatt just heal him and come down stairs for dinner." Piper asked

As the family walked down stairs Leo was already sitting at the table "Honey, are we expecting someone?' Piper looked behind her looking up the stairs when little Chris, Wyatt and future Chris came downstairs. The moment Leo saw Chris he couldn't hold his excitement. "Chris." He jumped up out of his seat and ran up to him basically attacking him with a hug.

Dinner went well and everyone talked about the day. Chris stayed longer than he planned (more like forced) and stayed up late with his parents talking, after both of the boys left for bed. "As much as I wish I could stay I better be going "Chris said letting out a small yawn.

Younger Chris's birthday went really well, both parents were there, his brother stayed instead of going to the movies with friends, and the Aunts and cousins came. It was a wonderful day for a fourteenth birthday.

That night was one of the most scariest nights Chris could experience, the first nightmare, his mother's death the emotion he could feel, seeing his brother kill his own mother, his father not caring and being left alone, something Chris never wanted to feel like that. Sudden blackness Chris realized he was back in his room. Looking over towards the clock he had on the table it read 2:34am. Not wanting to go back to sleep he got up out of his bed and walk to Wyatt's room to find he was asleep in his own bed. That was one relief to find him alive but the bigger question was, was his mother still alive? Chris walked over to his parents' bedroom, slowly opening the door to find both parents there. Chris slowly approached the bed and Piper woke up noticing that Chris was standing right in front of her "let me guess, Wyatt killed me in your dream" she whispered slowly moving over making enough room for one more in the bed. "Come on in." Chris didn't want to go back to his room and relive that nightmare again, so he climbed in. "don't ever forget, I'm not leaving you"

**A/N: hey guys if this story looks familiar it might I started to repost some of my older stories back up. Mostly some one shots. I decided to put them back up for no reason so enjoy**


End file.
